Energy efficient engines of reduced size are desirable for fuel economy and cost reduction. Smaller engines provide less torque than larger engines. A supercharger is sometimes used to increase the torque available from an engine. At low engine speeds, when higher torque is often requested by a vehicle operator by depressing the accelerator pedal, the supercharger provides additional air to the engine intake manifold, boosting air pressure and thereby allowing the engine to generate greater torque at lower engine speeds.